The present invention relates to a device for guiding a bar between a magazine collet and a mandrel of a lathe. In the prior art there are known problems due to insufficient support of the bars rotating at high speed while being fed to automatic lathes. Generation of vibrations is detrimental both for the precision of the work and for the supporting structures.
The conditions are especially critical when the bar is at the start or end of the processing. The problem of managing to satisfy the supporting needs is complicated by the fact that the collet of the bar pusher supporting the bar has to run along the same path as the bar. Since the collet very often has a diameter much larger than the diameter of the bar, to enable the collet to pass it is necessary to leave the bar support slack. This is particularly true inside the mandrel drawrod that is to say inside the duct which conveys the bar towards the mandrel and guides it as far as the collet of the lathe. The general purpose of the present invention is to obviate the aforementioned problems by providing a device which provides optimal support of the bar and the collet of the bar pusher throughout the entire feeding stroke.